


Crescendo

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Classical Music, First Time, High School, M/M, Musicians, Orchestra, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is the first chair violin at Robert Singer High School. He's spent the last three years pining after Jensen Ackles, the hot and talented cellist who sits across from him in orchestra. When they both get selected for the Texas All-State Orchestra, Jared is elated—and nervous as hell—about spending a week away from home...with Jensen as his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zubeneschamali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/gifts).



> Written for [zubeneschamali](zubeneschamali.livejournal.com) for the 2015 [spn_j2_xmas](spn_j2_xmas.livejournal.com) exchange!

  


The discordant hum of assorted string instruments tuning up washed over Jared when he opened the door into the Robert Singer High School music room. He hastily dumped his backpack along one wall and unlatched his violin case, tightening and rosining his bow before removing his violin. Quickly plucking the strings and adjusting the ebony pegs, he then took his seat and joined in with the rest of the orchestra to finish tuning up before Mr. Beaver began rehearsal.

“You're late!” hissed Genevieve, second chair to his first. She was poised at the edge of her seat and already had the music up on their stand.

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Jared, avoiding her sharp, dark eyes. She knew him too well, including his weaknesses, and he didn't trust her not to divine he'd been in the bathroom, trying to lose the boner that the mere thought of orchestra class now gave him. Splashing cold water on his face and imagining his grandparents having sex had helped him get a handle on it.

“Let me guess,” she said dryly. “Your hair's all wet around your face, so you were just hiding in the boys' room before you had to face your crush.” She flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder before leaning close and whispering, “He's right over there, you know. You could just ask him out!”

“Cut it out, Gen!” Jared could feel his cheeks flame. He stared at the music sheets, praying that their little exchange hadn't been noticed by anyone else amid the chatter. Especially that it hadn't been noticed by Jensen.

Jensen Ackles, first chair cello, had been sitting across from Jared in orchestra for the better part of three years. For that entire time, Jared had been crushing on his pretty green eyes, dying to run a hand over that artfully mussed hair, lusting after those plump, kissable lips. Jensen's shoulders were ridiculously broad, his skin adorably sprinkled with freckles, and his bowlegs cradled his cello in a way that gave Jared highly improper thoughts during rehearsal. Jensen was pleasant to everyone, besties with Chris Kane, the bass player in orchestra and guitarist in jazz band, and Danneel Harris in the viola section. 

And Jensen was incredibly talented. The final attraction for Jared was how Jensen pulled such beautiful music from his cello, swaying as he played, his intent face reflecting the emotions of what he played while his bow drew out each pure note. His skill and talent were undeniable, and Jared admired and respected it separately from the rest of Jensen's attributes.

If only he weren't afraid to talk to him.

It should be kind of funny. Normally, Jared was outgoing--chatting, cracking jokes, friendly with everyone. Yet around Jensen, Jared felt awkward, tongue-tied, and clumsy. He had to avoid looking at the cellos and keep his eyes glued to his music or on Beaver's baton so as not to lose his own place and go off-track.

“Jared, just talk to him. You guys graduate in a couple of months, and you are going to kick yourself if you don't do it by then.” Genevieve huffed and settled her violin under her chin. “But, whatever.”

Mr. Beaver rapped his music stand with his baton. “Okay, let's begin. Take it from the top! And please, _count,_ people!”

Jensen carefully laid his cello into its case. He sighed, loosening the tension of his bow and put that inside too. Another rehearsal spent watching Jared Padalecki play, mesmerized by how such large hands could fly across the narrow neck of his violin, fingers deft and precise on the slender strings. The first time Jensen had seen Jared, he'd scoffed to his best friend Chris about such a big guy playing violin. “He should be on bass! He's going to break a violin into smithereens!”

Chris had shaken his head. “I hear he's really good, Jen. Wait and see.”

And Jared _had_ been really good. He'd been fantastic. Jensen had already been trying not to notice how good-looking Jared was. A face with high carved cheekbones, slightly tilted eyes that seemed to change colors, and a sweet, pink mouth that made Jensen think of kisses and more. Dark hair that was forever flopping into Jared's face or being shoved back by one of those large hands. Nimble fingers that belied the loose, easy-moving body, already taller than Jensen. Yeah, Jared was a treat all right, and when Jensen finally heard him play, he lost his fight to resist Jared's charms, succumbing to a crush he only admitted to Chris and barely even to himself.

Three years later and Jensen still hadn't made a move. He saw how open and friendly Jared was...except around him. For some reason Jared didn't talk to Jensen, didn't kid around with him, barely acknowledged his existence. Jensen didn't know what he'd done to Jared, but clearly the dude did not care for Jensen Ackles one bit.

“Maybe he likes you, like boyfriend-likes,” mused Chris. “Maybe he's staying away so he doesn't pounce on your perky little ass.”

Jensen snorted. “I think I'd know if he's even gay, much less likes me. No, I must somehow have gotten off on the wrong foot with him.” He sighed regretfully. There was not a large gay population at Singer High, and he would have liked to find a boyfriend. Especially one as gorgeous and talented as Jared Padalecki.

He snapped the latches shut on the cello case and turned to face the front of the room at the tapping of Mr. Beaver's baton again.

“Before class ends, I want to announce who will be going to Austin as a participant of this year's All-State Orchestra,” announced Mr. Beaver. “I am pleased to say that Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles have both been selected! Congratulations, boys! We'll discuss the details and logistics shortly with your parents.”

People clustered around Jensen, congratulating him. Across the room, he saw Jared similarly surrounded by well-wishers. As if Jared felt Jensen's gaze, he looked up and met Jensen's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before a half-smile flitted across Jared's face and he mock-saluted Jensen. Unsure of what it meant and how he should respond, Jensen simply nodded back.

Guess they were going to Austin together. For a week.

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

Jared plopped his duffle bag and backpack into the back of Jensen's Outback. Jensen's bags were carefully stashed, cradling the cello case so it wouldn't slide around. Jared did the same with his violin case, already swathed in a thick quilt to cushion it. He felt extra-clumsy, imagining Jensen's scrutiny while Jared pushed things around in the hatchback.

“Sorry, just wanna make sure it's secure,” he mumbled.

“Dude, no problem. I understand you want to make sure it's okay.”

Startled by Jensen's friendly tone, Jared finally looked straight at his fellow All-State musician. Jensen smiled at him.

_God, could his eyes be any greener?_

Jensen's smile faltered. “Um...you okay?”

Jared shook himself. “Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. All set!”

Jensen shut the hatch and they got in. Jared's legs felt stupidly long until Jensen told him how to adjust the seat. “Sorry, my sister was shotgun last. Okay, I've got the address in the GPS, so I guess we're off. You want to stop for some snacks first?”

“Yeah, that would be great! Gas n' Sip or fast food?” Jared didn't want to admit he'd been too nervous to eat breakfast, and now his stomach was clamoring for food.

They agreed on fast food and stopped at Taco Bell for some breakfast burritos and coffee before hitting the highway. Jared hoped they wouldn't be listening to classical music all the way to Austin, not that he didn't love it, but a guy needs variety in his playlist. He was pleasantly surprised when George Ezra's _Budapest_ came on. “Wow, I love this song,” he blurted.

“All right!” Jensen grinned at him, cheeks full of burrito. Jared cracked up at the sight, and that was it. The awkwardness vanished.

They talked the entire drive about music, food, families. School—which teachers they liked, what classes. Everyone in the orchestra was evaluated. Jared wondered how he'd ever been afraid to talk with Jensen. While they didn't agree on everything, there was a mutual respect quickly growing, and they laughed and chatted like old friends. Jared felt warm and happy inside as he listened to Jensen's soft, slightly husky voice, watched his eyes sparkle while those skilled hands maneuvered the steering wheel. It was a better trip than he could have dreamed. He firmly squashed any thoughts about what Jensen's hands would feel like on Jared's body, or how those strong thighs would look sans denim. It was enough he was having such a great drive with his crush.

They checked in upon arrival at the hotel that was hosting the All-State orchestra, names ticked off on the participant list. There was a secure storage room where they could put their instruments in, and they were given their hotel room key. They were roommates, as Mr. Beaver had previously informed them; being the only students from Singer High, he'd thought they would appreciate rooming with someone they knew. Mr. Beaver had assured both sets of parents that there would be several chaperones overseeing the orchestra. Jared was definitely relieved to not room with a stranger, a thought he shared with Jensen, who agreed with him. What Jared didn't share was his concern about being in close quarters with Jensen, especially when clad only in pajamas or boxers. He hoped he'd be able to keep his dick under control, despite it often having a mind of its own. 

The hotel room was fairly basic—bland décor, television bolted to the clunky dresser, two full-size beds. The bedspread print was abstract swashes of chocolate brown, beige, and royal blue, coordinating with the beige walls, chocolate brown furniture, and blue lamps. Two pictures of bluejays perched on tree branches completed the generic look. The boys dumped their bags on their beds and promptly hurried to the main hall for the official welcome assembly and to meet the guest conductor. The hotel hall and elevator were humming with other students swarming around and chattering.

Filing into the exhibition hall, Jared and Jensen were handed itineraries printed on yellow paper that included the rehearsal schedule as well as other events they would be treated to. They quickly found seats among the rows of folding chairs and looked around curiously.

An older woman with thick brown hair, dressed in an yellow t-shirt with “2015 Texas All-State” on the front and dark jeans, stepped up to a podium with a microphone at the front of the hall. “Hello, musicians! I'm Samantha Ferris, and I am the director of this event. We're so pleased to have so many talented musicians joining us here! Welcome to the Texas All-State Orchestra for 2015!

Please take note of the itinerary we've handed out, it has all of the information for this week as well as the rules. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the designated volunteers or chaperones. They all are wearing bright yellow lanyards with I.D. attached. Do not go anywhere with anyone other than a volunteer or chaperone as they have all been vetted for your safety. Do not leave the hotel except on a planned event or with a chaperone. These rules are will be followed or you will be sent home at any point during the week.”

Jensen whispered, “She looks like she doesn't take any shit. Nice, but tough.” Jared nodded in agreement. Ms. Ferris had a warm smile but a distinctly no-nonsense air.

“I am happy to introduce your guest conductor for the week. He's conducted orchestras all over the world. He founded the National Youth Orchestra, based in Washington, D.C., and the Catoctin Sumer Camp, where selected high school musicians work together under the tutelage of professional orchestra section leaders for three weeks every summer. Some of you may be fortunate to be selected for that program during this week.” A murmur rippled through the hall. “And right now he is the conductor of the National Symphony Orchestra. I give you...Richard Speight, Jr.!”

A man wearing the same yellow t-shirt stepped out from the sidelines and waved. He went over to Ms. Ferris and they hugged, Ms. Ferris moving over to give him the podium. His wavy brown hair was down to his collar, and his face, while not necessarily handsome, was animated and interesting. He smiled widely, radiating good humor even across the hall, and Jared sighed with relief that he didn't seem to be one of the high-strung type of conductors that shrieked a lot. He shared that thought with Jensen, although Jensen pointed out that they couldn't really tell until the first rehearsal. They exchanged knowing looks; both had experienced the type of conductors prone to screeching and baton-flinging. Fortunately for them, Jim Beaver, their music teacher back at Singer, was a stolid man, more likely to growl or call an errant player an 'idjit' and assign extra time in one of the practice rooms.

There was no rehearsal that first day; instead, they would be playing for either Mr. Speight or one of the assistant conductors, Mr. Novak or Ms. Milton, to determine their chair placement within their section. Jared and Jensen retrieved their instruments and separated to their respective areas, agreeing to meet at the dinner seating later and compare notes.

Jared spent the next two hours listening to his fellow violinists playing brief excerpts of their All-State material. All of the violinists were either first or second chairs at their schools, so the competition level was high. He was somewhat nervous, but generally he felt very confident about his playing. He knew he had some talent, and he worked hard to refine it. For him, violin was a way to express his emotions; his deeper feelings that didn't see the light of day very often. When he played, all those emotions swirled through him, streaming from his heart and his gut to unspool through his fingers; rich currents of joy, sadness, longing and love, eddying around him to be translated into notes and nuances for others to enjoy.

He felt good about his performance during his turn, but he had to admit there were some really good violinists there. He was most concerned about Lauren, a slim, brown-haired girl with what his sister would describe as 'bedroom eyes'--large brown eyes that had a knowing, seductive look. She was a very strong contender, playing deftly and with good emotional energy, and Jared was pretty sure first chair would be a toss-up between them. Sure enough, after everyone had played, Mr. Speight called for her and Jared both to play again.

“Say hello to second chair,” she purred in a slight British accent, walking past Jared with her nose in the air.

He bit his tongue, refusing to rise to her bait, but a tendril of uncertainty curled in his belly. Mr. Speight motioned for Jared to come forward for his second run, and he lifted his chin resolutely, stepping up to the music stand and looking the conductor square in the eyes as he tucked his violin under his chin.

Mr. Speight cut Jared off at the same point he'd stopped Lauren, only a couple dozen measures in, waving his hand for Jared to step back. “Excellent. Well, I consider myself fortunate to have so many talented violinists here. I'll be posting the seating shortly, but let me announce that our first chair—and it was close, I must say—our first is Jared Padalecki!” The rest of the violins clapped, but Jared saw an annoyed expression flash across Lauren's face before she put on a fake smile and nodded at him.

At dinner, Jared was thrilled to hear Jensen had also made first chair. He's been up against Osric Chau, a funny, open guy with short-chopped black hair and a warm smile. Osric had a penchant for Cosplay and was a black belt in karate, topics that came up as he chatted freely with Jensen and Jared when he joined them at the table. He also told them there was a bootleg party after the All-State mixer that evening. In turn, Jared told Jensen about Lauren and her snippy demeanor. Jensen patted his shoulder in congratulations, the contact making Jared feel warm down to his toes.

While they talked and ate, Osric said, “Hey, who's the chick who keeps staring over here? You guys know her?”

Jensen shook his head no, but when Jared turned to see who it was, he saw Lauren looking at their table. She gave him a faint sneer, but as her gaze turned to Jensen, her expression shifted to one of interest. Jared nudged Jensen, indicating Lauren, and when Jensen looked at her, she winked at him.

Jared felt a pang of jealousy. He had no claim on Jensen, other than they were roomies from the same school. He didn't quite admit to himself that he was jealous of Lauren feeling free enough to flirt with Jensen, but he felt annoyed nonetheless. Jared himself didn't even know if Jensen was gay; heck, they were just getting to know each other, things like that hadn't even come up. He looked down at his plate, appetite gone. He wanted to wink at Jensen. Wanted Jensen to wink back. Wanted Jensen to want him, not some snippy girl, not--

“Dude! You okay?” Jared turned to see Jensen peering worriedly at him. “Where did you go? You feeling all right?”

The look of concern on Jensen's face warmed Jared. “Yeah, I'm fine. She just, uh, she rubs me the wrong way. She was so bitchy during seating auditions, you know?”

Osric scoffed. “Hey forget it. You skunked her. Now let's talk about the party tonight! Chad—that skinny blond guy in percussion--he's throwing a little party after the mixer tonight. He lives real near to the hotel, so we're gonna sneak out after lights out. You guys in?”

Jared and Jensen looked at each other before nodding in unison. “We're in!” Jared said.

The mixer had been boring. Too many fifteen and sixteen-year-olds, too many adults, too many speeches.

The party afterward was much more fun. Jared and Jensen sneaked out of their hotel room after eleven. The hotel was in a more residential, outlying area rather than in the main part of the city, so they were able to walk the half a dozen blocks to Chad's place. He lived in a standard suburban ranch house, the back yard surrounded with a wood privacy fence. Several folding lawn chairs were set up, and a plastic kiddie pool was filled with cans of beer in ice. A dozen kids were already there, including Osric, who came over to greet them right away.

“Hey! You guys made it! Come on, I'll introduce you to Chad.” Osric grinned, shaking his head. “He's kinda weird, but a good guy.”

Chad was skinny, with squinty blue eyes and a spiky shock of blond hair. He welcomed them loudly and asked if they were “y'know, _together_ together”. Jared froze; he wondered if he was broadcasting some kind of gay, roomie-love vibe, but Jensen seemed unfazed and laughed it off. They grabbed beers and quickly got involved in a round of Frisbee.

The party only lasted for a couple of hours; they were all aware of first rehearsal at 8:30 the next morning. Jared knew he didn't want to start off as first chair under Speight with a hangover. He looked at Jensen, who apparently read his mind and waved good-bye to Chad and Osric.

They chatted idly while they walked back to the hotel. The night was warm, the streets were quiet, and Jared felt like they were in their own bubble. They reached the hotel and slipped through the lobby Starsky and Hutch-style into the elevator, giggling at their awesome spy moves. Jared couldn't get his key card to work, which was also hilarious, and Jensen had to do it, shushing him and shoving him into the room once they got the door open.

“You okay?” Jensen asked. “Didn't go overboard, did you?”

Jared shook his head. He was pleasantly buzzed, warm and relaxed, but that was all. “I'm good.” He looked at Jensen, who was kicking his sneakers off, one hand on the dresser to keep his balance. He was all tousled hair and long, denim-clad legs, humming under his breath. Jared's heart started beating a little harder and his cock stirred. Jensen turned and looked at him, smiling while he pulled his shirt off.

Jared was unprepared for the expanse of Jensen's bare chest, and his breath caught at seeing the myriad of freckles scattered over smooth skin. Jensen was well-toned, with a trim waist and broad shoulders, a light happy trail starting under his navel and running into his jeans. Jared wanted to touch him, kiss him all over, taste every freckle. His cock snapped to attention, pinching inside his jeans, and his mouth went dry.

He realized Jensen was staring back at him in concern. “Dude, you all right? You aren't going to puke, are you?”

“No,” Jared managed to say. He knew he should stop staring, but apparently he'd lost control of his body, which only wanted one thing. To kiss Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2

One long step and Jensen's face was cradled in Jared's hands. Jensen's lush mouth was pressed to Jared's, Jensen's green eyes wide and startled. Jared felt soft lips, tasted beer and Jensen's mint gum. Breathed the same air Jensen was breathing. It was bliss.

He gasped, releasing Jensen and jumping back in horror. Oh God, what on earth had he just done?

Jensen looked shocked, eyes locked on Jared's, mouth slightly open. Jared could see a trace of moisture on those pink lips still, and he ached to kiss it away. That desire was reined in by the anticipation of Jensen's anger. Maybe even his disgust. Maybe Jensen would demand another room, despite the late hour, denouncing Jared for a perv. Maybe--

Maybe Jensen was grabbing _Jared_ now, surging forward, crushing his mouth to Jared's. They stumbled under the force of his momentum; Jared fell onto the bed and Jensen landed on top of him. Jensen's lips parted and Jared followed suit, their tongues twisting together in delicious abandon. Jared's brain stopped working except for 'want' and 'need' and 'more'.

Suddenly Jensen pulled his mouth away, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Jared gulped, felt himself gasping for air like a freshly landed fish. “Oh God,” he stammered. “What...” He couldn't put words together, his brain unable to deal with Jensen's kiss and then abrupt pull-back. “Jensen...I'm sorry...”

“No, no, don't.” Jensen dropped his hand and licked his lips, and Jared could only stare at how his tongue ran around his pretty mouth. “I shouldn't have...it's my fault.”

“I did it first, you just...you kissed me back.” The significance of that finally sank into Jared's brain. “Jensen-you kissed me back! Are you—does that mean--”

“Yeah, I'm gay, and I think you are ridiculously hot.” Jensen blushed. “I wasn't going to say anything. You always have all these people around you, and you're chatting with Genevieve, so I...I assumed you were straight and dating.” He licked his lips nervously again. “When you kissed me, I thought—well, I didn't know what to think.” He gave a brief laugh. “I thought maybe it was just my beer-fueled fantasy come to life.”

“No, not straight, and not dating. Just staring at you across the music room, wanting to do this!” Jared pulled Jensen's head back down and kissed him; no hesitation this time, just open mouths moving together, his arms wrapped around Jensen to keep him pressed tightly against Jared. Jensen's body felt firm against Jared's, with a suspicious ridge rubbing Jared's hip that made a solid statement about Jensen's interest. 

Hands explored bodies as the kissing continued, sliding over chests, up and down ticklish sides. Jared felt Jensen's hand trail down, spreading warmth as he rubbed Jared's belly and went further to grope at his crotch. “Jare...is this okay?” Jensen whispered against Jared's lips. He nodded, fumbling at his fly, his fingers bumping into Jensen's. They both struggled to unzip their jeans, hampered by tangled limbs and their unwillingness to move apart.

Jared whimpered when his cock was freed. It poked out, rigid and urgent, bumping blindly against something fleshy and equally hard. _Jensen's cock, oh god, that's Jensen's cock!_ his brain gibbered, but his hips knew what to do. They canted up over and over, setting a clumsy rhythm based simply on pounding blood and Jensen's body heat.

Jensen joined the rhythm, grinding his body down, rubbing and humping his dick against Jared. Every bit of contact, every ounce of pressure, drove Jared crazier. His hands planted themselves on Jensen's ass, now completely free of denim, and Jesus, did they fit perfectly there. Round, firm, smooth; Jared kneaded and squeezed them, pulling Jensen tightly against himself, thrusting up into the heat between their bellies. Jensen pushed back, one elbow half-supporting him while he wove his fingers into Jared's hair. His other hand was busy rubbing Jared's chest, teasing him by scratching over his nipple through Jared's t-shirt. Jared hadn't known he liked that, but it was sending little prickles of sensation right down into his balls.

They both panted, kissing regressing into open mouths sharing hot breaths, little grunts and moans filling the air. Jared opened his eyes and saw Jensen's face flushed pink, eyed wide and dark, lips puffy and shiny. He groaned at seeing his own excitement reflected in Jensen and felt pre-come bubble out of his dick, slicking the friction between them. His balls were already tightening up, his rhythm breaking down into random, errant movements.

“Jen...fuck, I'm gonna come...” he managed to say, his teeth clenching as the pressure built inside him.  
He couldn't stop—even if Jensen pulled away right-this-second, it wasn't going to keep Jared from climaxing. He heard Jensen panting “uh...uh..uh” seconds before uttering a long, low groan. A splash of hot, wet come striped Jared, startling him, searing his skin. Jensen's dick pulsed against his, shocking Jared with a sense of intimacy he'd never experienced before. Jensen's hand tightened in Jared's hair, the sting unexpectedly exciting. Jensen's guttural cry, the smarting of Jared's scalp, the wet, sticky mess on his belly all amplified his own arousal and sent him spiraling, soaring, pinned to earth only by the delicious weight of Jensen's body.

Jared's hands clenched on Jensen's ass when apparently a ball of lighting hit him. Jared had no control; his body convulsing, hips stuttering, dick shooting, every nerve firing in pure pleasure. His eyes squinched shut so hard he saw tiny white sparks—it seemed fitting, since he felt like his brain was on electrical overload. He heard a yowl before soft lips covered his mouth, eating his cries. 

Jensen slid off Jared, lying at his side and breathing hard. His sticky cock lay on Jared's thigh, a soft weight that felt odd and familiar at the same time. Jared scraped his brain up from the inside of his skull, still reeling from his incredible orgasm and the intimacy he'd not realized that sex truly imparted. He idly wondered what was supposed to happen next. Showers? Cigarettes?

“So...that happened,” Jensen murmured. 

They simultaneously broke into laughter, the awkwardness dissipating instantly.

“Dude, you got spooge all over me,” Jared mock-complained. He heaved himself up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

“I think there was mutual spooge-age!” Jensen propped himself up on his elbows. He caught the damp washcloth Jared tossed at him, watching Jared walk back with his own washcloth. “That there is quality spooge, my friend.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared smirked and threw the washcloth behind him after wiping his belly and junk off, plopping back down next to Jensen again. “Is that a fact?”

Jensen grabbed Jared and pulled him back down into a languorous kiss. “Only the best for you, baby,” he whispered against Jared's lips.

Jared shivered in delight. Now that they'd satisfied their more urgent urges, it was easy to lose himself in Jensen's sweet mouth, his soft lips and hot tongue lulling Jared into a haze of kisses and nibbles.

After leisurely making out a little longer, they finally got into pajama bottoms for bed. It was late, and rehearsal would be early. Jensen was already under the covers in one bed when Jared came out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth. He stood still for a moment, unsure whether to get into the empty bed or Jensen's. Was it too soon, too new, to share a bed? Were they even really a couple, or just a couple of horny teenagers who'd gotten their rocks off together? Jared felt something in his belly harden into a cold weight at considering that possibility. Maybe this was Jensen experimenting. Maybe it was being away from home and the freedom of being out of the house. Insecurity left Jared unable to move.

“Get in already, you dope,” mumbled Jensen and he flipped a corner of the covers back. “Sleepy now.”

Jared hopped into bed, lying close along Jensen's back but holding back from actually spooning. Jensen immediately scooted backward until his entire back was snugly pressed against Jared.

“Night.”

Jared smiled. “Night.”

Jensen was happy there was no time for any awkwardness the next morning. They barely had time to take quick—but separate—showers, get dressed, and hit the breakfast buffet before arriving at the hall for their first rehearsal. Jensen still felt the warm impression of Jared's body against his back, but he settled into his chair and concentrated on tuning up his cello. Speight was looking over his score, nodding absently as Ms. Ferris spoke into his ear. He nodded and waved her away.

“All right! Attention, please!” Speight rapped his baton smartly against the music stand. “Good morning! I hope you are all well-rested and ready to start work.” He looked around the room with a sharp gaze, and Jensen quailed inside. Surely the conductor didn't know about the off-site party last night? Jensen glanced at Jared, who promptly winked at him. Jensen felt a warm flush spread throughout him, as vivid moments from the events after the party popped up in his mind.

Next stand over, Jensen noticed Lauren staring at him. When she caught his eye, she smiled slowly, running her tongue across her bottom lip before pursing them in a...was she blowing him a kiss? His cheeks felt even hotter as he quickly averted his gaze. He hoped she wasn't going to start flirting with him.

“Let's begin with the Pathetique, first movement--from the top!” Down came Speight's baton, and there were no more thoughts except about counting and bowing and driving his fingers to master the music.

The morning sped by, and Jensen was glad when lunch was called. He lay his cello on its side and joined the exodus to the dining room, flexing and rubbing his tired fingers. Jared fell in next to him. 

“What a great rehearsal! I'm starving!” Jared rubbed his belly, and Jensen almost choked at the memory of that same flat belly splattered with their mingled come last night. Jared thumped him on the back. “Dude, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...just, um...thought of, y'know...last night?” Jensen hissed the last two words under his breath at Jared. The image had been enough to make Jensen uncomfortable in his jeans. He glared at Jared, willing him to get it.

“Oh... _oh!_ ” Now it was Jared's turn to cough and Jensen's to snicker.

They looked around the dining room. Most of the tables already were partially occupied, but they saw Osric hailing them, so they headed over to him. Jensen felt nervous when they passed Lauren's table. Lauren turned just as they were level with her seat.

"Jared, who's your adorable friend?" She leaned forward, arms squeezing her breasts together and enhancing her cleavage while she gave him a slow smile. "I'm Lauren, Lauren Cohan. I'm with Jared in the violins." She patted the chair next to hers. "Care to join me? We could get to know each other a bit." Her voice filled with artificial dismay. "I'm sorry, Jared, there's only room for one."

Jared said coldly, "We're meeting friends." He began to move past her, but she caught Jensen's hand. 

"Now, don't be such a party pooper. We're here to meet musicians from all over Texas. I'm actually British, but Daddy is in oil, so we relocated to Houston." Her voice softened. "I'd love to hear about your hometown, Jensen."

Jared nudged Jensen behind his back.

"No, we're already sitting with friends. Sorry." Jensen grabbed Jared's arm, pushing him forward.

"Too bad." Jensen looked back and saw Lauren pout, one hand trailing down her neck to her boobs and sighing.

When they reached their table, Jared scoffed, "That girl is too much! First she wants my chair, now she wants my boyfriend! Could she be any more blatant?"

Jensen said, "Well, technically she doesn't know I'm your boyfriend."

Jared snorted. "Even if she did know, I don't think that would stop her. She just about flashed her tits at you!"

The sat down at Osric's table, saying hi to Chad, who was already there. A couple of kids they'd met at the party, Matt Cohen and his girlfriend Amy Gumancik, joined them too, and they ate while discussing the music and Speight, besides joking around in general. 

The afternoon was for individual section rehearsals, so Jensen and the other cellists went off with Anna Milton, one of the assistant instructors. She was a pretty redhead with large, shadowed eyes; initially she seemed almost shy, but as they began to go over the Pathetique score, she turned out to be a deft instructor and a skilled cellist, speaking and playing with a quiet confidence while they worked through the music. Jensen enjoyed the challenge to his fingers and his brain, and they spent an hour on the Tchaikovsky before starting the beginning of their next piece, Rimsky-Korsakov's Scheherazade.

After a fifteen-minute break, Ms. Milton announced they were returning to the main hall. The orchestra as a whole went through the first two movements again, whereupon Speight pronounced himself pleased with the day's improvement and sent them all off to relax before dinner. Jensen's hands were tingling from playing.

That evening was far quieter than the first night. Jensen didn't mind; the last twenty-four hours had been pretty eventful, including the awesome sex with his crush of three years. He was not complaining, not in the least, but he was happy to just chill out.

He and Jared hung out with Osric, Matt and Amy, lounging around in Matt's room, halfway watching television as they talked. When it was time to return to their own room and go to bed, he wondered if there was going to be more fooling around. He kind of wanted to—he was a teenage boy after all, and Jared was hella hot—but he also didn't want whatever was happening to go too fast. Jared was worth taking the time to really develop a relationship with.

He brought it up somewhat hesitantly when Jared came out from brushing his teeth, already in t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

“Jared, I—is it okay if we just sleep tonight? I want to...I mean, if you do still...but tonight, maybe just...sleep? Maybe in separate beds, so we don't...get distracted, you know?”

Jared bounced onto Jensen's bed. “Last night was amazing, and not gonna lie, I do want to. But I know what you mean, so I'm fine with just catching up on some sleep tonight.” He threw himself down next to Jensen, looking at him with big puppy eyes. “Can we cuddle first though? And make out just a little?”

No way could Jensen refuse those eyes. “Yeah, you bet!”

The week flew by for Jared. Hours of rehearsal, both with the full orchestra and just his section, were hard work but exhilarating. He relished the challenge of the pieces, the demands Speight made of him. On the off-time, he hung out with Osric, Chad, and—of course—Jensen.

It was wonderful spending time with Jensen. Jared was really getting to know him, enjoy his dry humor, appreciate his talent. And being able to see Jensen's gorgeous face and hot body all the time didn't hurt either.

They stuck to their agreement about no more sex for now. Not that Jared didn't get erections all the time, especially when Jensen walked around in saggy pajama pants, sitting so low on his hips they were about to slide off. Or the way he was all rumpled and adorable in the morning. Or when he was playing passionately, his face intent, the notes flying off his bow like magic. That one really got Jared hard. But he settled for lovely, long kisses and some nightly cuddles before they retired to their separate beds, determined to wait until they got home and sorted out their new relationship more, out of the hothouse bubble of All-State and the hotel.

The only thing that bothered him was Lauren. 

Granted, no one knew that he and Jensen were more than roommates, but watching Lauren parade around the rehearsal space in tight jeans, short skirts, and clingy, low-cut tops while smiling at Jensen irritated Jared to no end. He had to admit her rack was top-notch, small but perfect breasts swelling under her tops, and her jeans clung to her ass like paint. He tried to ignore that underneath his annoyance was a current of jealousy, and a touch of fear. What if Jensen decided he really preferred girls? Or at least, that girl?

Jensen, for his part, appeared to ignore her most of the time, but it was difficult for him not to look when she stopped to chat right in front of his music stand, tugging her shirt down and batting her eyelashes.

It just made Jared...cranky.

It was the only fly in the ointment, though, so he gritted his teeth when she sashayed past, comforting himself with how Jensen smiled at _him,_ how Jensen's eyes looked so deep into Jared's own. How Jensen hugged him when no one was around, and how they exchanged sweet, lingering kisses before going to sleep.

On the third day, Speight told Jared he'd be playing the solo passages in Scheherazade. Jared was thrilled. It was a fantastic opportunity, being featured during this important concert, and he nodded eagerly when Speight offered some extra rehearsal time with him. They would work on it together after dinner that night and the next night, in addition to regular rehearsal hours. Jensen immediately understood and told Jared how excited and proud he was.

Jensen sighed as he sat in the hotel room, idly flicking through the channels. Food Network, USA, TNT; all of his go-to networks had nothing appealing on. It was the second night Jared had had late rehearsal, and while he was happy for his boyfriend, he wanted to snuggle with him too.

Besides, Lauren had been particularly annoying today. She'd asked pointedly after Jared's whereabouts, making Jensen worry that she'd figured them out, but when Jensen had explained that Jared had late rehearsal for his solo, she'd made a face and snarled about Speight picking favorites.

"He's not a _favorite_ \--he's the best. That's why he gets the solo." Jensen had resisted making a face back at her and just crossed his arms across his chest, staring coolly at her. She'd smiled flirtatiously at him, running a finger down his bicep and asking about his work-outs. He'd finally shaken free of her and retreated to the room.

Still nothing on. He dropped the remote onto the bed and sighed again.

A knock at the door made him jump. He looked through the spyhole and groaned silently when he saw Lauren. 

He yanked the door open. "What do you want?" he asked, not really caring about his ungracious tone.

She pushed past him and shut the door behind her. Her bare feet were visible below the blue fleece robe with white bunnies on it wrapped around her slim figure. "All alone, are you? Jared still in rehearsal?" She looked at him with a pout. "You must be lonely. I thought I'd keep you company for a bit."

"I'm fine." Jensen went over and sat on his bed; he deliberately didn't offer her a seat, hoping she would take the hint and leave. "Was there something you needed? Because I was going to go to sleep."

"Aw, poor baby," she cooed. "I have just the thing to make you feel better." Walking over to him, she boldly stood between his knees. She untied the sash of her robe and let it drop to the floor, revealing a see-through blue and lavender baby-doll nightie. Her breasts were barely covered by the filmy fabric, and the hem was short enough to reveal that she wasn't wearing panties. And that she waxed.

"What--" Jensen managed to choke out, but her hands landed on his shoulders, pushing him down on to the bed. She straddled him, her naked thighs on either side of his pajama-clad legs, hair swinging down on either side of her face. "Jesus, Lauren, what the hell--"

"Relax, baby, I'm gonna take good care of you," Lauren purred. Her mouth landed on his, her tongue pushing inside. Her pink lipstick left a cloying fruity taste on his lips. He tried to push her off, but she sat up and grabbed his hands, trapping them firmly on her boobs in an iron grip. Her boobs were warm under the thin fabric, and he could feel her hard peaks against his fingers. She squeezed her hands over his, forcing a caress, moaning and arching her back while dragging his palms over her nipples again and again.

"Stop it!" Jensen tried to pull his hands away without hurting her, but she tightened her hold and ground her bare crotch against him. He could feel she was already wet, her warm moisture seeping through his pajamas onto his skin. He didn't want to fight her; he was certainly larger and stronger than she was, and he was afraid of really hurting her. He didn't understand why she just didn't stop, since he thought he was making it clear he wasn't interested in sex with her.

Lauren's voice was husky. "You're ridiculously hot, and I want to fuck you! Go ahead and get pissy--I like some angry sex!" She released one hand and groped at his dick, protected only by a thin layer of flannel. "Oooh, that's nice. I knew you'd have a big one. This is going to be grand!" She laughed and tried to kiss him again, but he whipped his head to the side and she only got his cheek, leaving a sticky trail of gloss across it.

"Lauren, cut it out! Get off me!" Jensen barked, but she simply laughed again, trapping his free hand back to her chest again while she started rubbing her pussy against his dick. Despite Jensen's unwillingness, it began to fatten under the undulation of her hips. Jensen gasped, horrified that he could respond in such an unpleasant situation and willing himself not to react. He knew now that she wasn't going to stop unless he really fought back.

The door opened and Jared walked in.

Jared froze in the doorway, stunned to see Lauren atop his boyfriend. She was clad only in flimsy lingerie, Jensen's hands on her breasts, her hips moving rhythmically against his groin. It shocked him; he knew Jensen was gay, knew Jensen regarded himself as Jared's boyfriend, but still--seeing this girl wriggling in his lap, Jensen's hands on her, a smear of pink on his cheek from her lipstick, upset Jared. It upset him a lot.

"What the fuck?" He shut the door hard but stayed in front of it. "Lauren, Jensen...what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, Jared, you have the worst timing! Jenny and I were just getting warmed up." Lauren grabbed Jensen's head and clasped it to her chest, wrapping her arms around it and smirking at Jared. "Maybe you could come back later? Guess we should have put a sock on the door."

Jensen's hands were still on her breasts, Jared noted, but suddenly Lauren slid off Jensen's lap onto the floor, displaced by his push. "Get the fuck _off_ me!" Jensen hissed. " _We_ were not doing anything! _You_ were trying to get me to fuck you!" He stood up and turned to Jared, hands open, arms spread wide. "Jare, she just came in, only she had a robe on, and then--" He choked, obviously upset. "I don't even like girls! Much less her!"

"What?" Lauren cocked a hand on one hip. "Are you serious? You're _gay?_ " She rolled her eyes. "Well, no wonder you've been ignoring me all week!" With an angry huff, she grabbed her robe and marched to the door. Stopping suddenly, she turned back to them, waving a finger between them. "Wait, are you and...oh, you and Sasquatch here? Really?" She tsked and shook her head, "What a damn waste."

The door slammed behind her as she exited.

Jared approached Jensen slowly. He could see Jensen's half-erect dick through his thin pajamas, and he didn't know what to think. He really didn't know Jensen that well, after all--it had just been a few days, and what if Jensen had changed his mind? What if it had all been a mistake, or Jared had misunderstood? He needed reassurance--he had to know if he was still Jensen's choice, had to hear it from Jensen's mouth that he still wanted Jared. "Jen, are you...is this..."

Jensen nodded vigorously. "Are you what I want? Us together? Yes. Yes, Jared." He reached for Jared's hands and held them. "I'm sure. She--she was awful, just tore her robe off and jumped on me. I tried to push her away and---her boobs--kissing--she jumped on top of me, but I was afraid of hurting her too." He stopped and caught his breath. "Jared, I would never..."

Jared drew Jensen into his arms, smelling his warmth, grateful to have him close. "I know, Jen. I should have known right away, it was just--I was so startled. And she's been trying to flirt with you all week, and...it's not like she isn't pretty and sexy."

Jensen put his hand on Jared's mouth. " _You_ are sexy. And so much more my type." He leaned up to kiss Jared, but Jared pulled back. "Jared? What--"

"Um, her lipstick. It's kinda all over you. Do you mind if I..." Jared gestured to the bathroom.

"Oh crap!" Jensen ran to the mirror and scrubbed at his face with one hand. Jared went into the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth.

"I got you. Let me...man, how do they wear that gunk all the time?" He wiped Jensen's face gently. "All better." He couldn't help peeking down and saw that Jensen's dick had subsided.

Jensen looked up and smiled shyly. "Thank you." His expression sobered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay." Jared drew him over to the other bed--he didn't want to sit on the one with Lauren all over it. He sat down, looking up at Jensen, who was still standing between his legs. "It really is. It wasn't your fault at all."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. I shouldn't even have let her in. And I couldn't help...responding a little. It wasn't that I liked it, or her, I just--she was pushing against me, and my stupid dick, it--"

Jared kissed Jensen to shush him. "Hey, it's okay. You can't help getting a boner. I mean, you get boners without even thinking about it, much less with someone on top of you like that. I know it doesn't mean you wanted it. And I know you were trying not to hurt her, but just remember that your safety comes first, okay?"

Jensen nodded, the unhappiness finally easing from his face. He moved closer and knelt, pulling his hand from Jared's to rest on his thighs. Licking his lips, Jensen said, "I'm still sorry to have upset you though. Maybe...I could show you how sorry I am."

Jared stared at him, not understanding what Jensen meant. Jensen licked his lips again, the shine making them look even plumper, then reached for Jared's fly. Pushing gently on his belly, Jensen eased Jared back a little, popped the button of his fly and pulled the zipper down. Jared's cock instantly reacted, hardening even before Jensen touched it, stretching his briefs obscenely out of his jeans. Jensen dropped his eyes and sucked in his breath, staring at the white-cotton covered bulge before he ran his knuckles down its length. Jared heard a moan, and only Jensen's quick smile made him realize it was Jared who was moaning.

Jensen tugged Jared's jeans down to mid-thigh before he carefully eased Jared's dick out of his briefs. Both of them stared at it, Jared feeling like he'd never seen his own dick before. Well, in a way he hadn't--not here, not like this, with Jensen's hand wrapped around it, deft fingers gently but firmly squeezing it. Jensen looked up at Jared again, green eyes dark now, and then he bent his head and licked across the dark flushed head.

The sensation was unlike anything Jared had ever felt; hot and soft and wet, right on the most sensitive part of his body. His head dropped back and his mouth stretched wide; although he managed to restrain himself from making any noise, in his head he was keening in pleasure, a sustained high-pitched sound that started in his cock and rose throughout his body. His hips jerked in blind response, and only a choked sound from Jensen brought him back to awareness.

"Oh, Jesus, sorry," Jared panted, but Jensen just smiled and slid his mouth down Jared's shaft again, bracing one forearm across Jared's hips this time. "Jen..oh god, feels so good...Jen, are you sure you wanna...I mean...fuck!"

Jensen pulled off with a lascivious slurp. "I wanna, don't worry. I daydreamed about doing this yesterday, getting my mouth on you." He licked the head again, running his tongue around the ridge and chuckling at Jared's gasp. "Have you done this before?"

"No," Jared managed to say, his head whirling under the flood of pleasure Jensen's mouth had released. "No, but if you're sure...do it. Please, please do it!"

Jensen promptly took him in again, and Jared managed to stay propped up on his elbows so he could watch--the sight was almost as good as the feeling itself. Jensen's full lips, now shiny with spit and plumping under the friction of blowing Jared, stretched delectably around his cock. He truly understood the analogy of being hard enough to pound nails--fuck, he felt like he could bend rebar, it was so blood-strong, straining in Jensen's incredible mouth. He could feel pre-come seeping out, only to be immediately lapped away by Jensen's eager tongue, his boyfriend moaning as he did so. The vibrations went straight through Jared's balls, pulled up tight against Jensen's chin, and oh fuck, oh god, Jensen was lapping at them now too. The vacuum of Jensen's hot mouth on Jared's sensitive sac made him cry out, and he was glad for Jensen's arm because his hips bucked up uncontrollably.

"Jesus, Jare, so fucking hot, and you taste so good too. I never did this before, but god, I love it...love you...hang on, baby, wanna make you come!" Jensen's voice was raspy, and it sounded so sexy to Jared, knowing that it was his cock that made that sound, that no one else had ever heard Jensen like this, seen him with his red, swollen mouth and eyes dilated by arousal. He felt something on his shin, and a tremor shook him when he realized that Jensen's dick was rubbing against his leg. Jensen was humping him while he sucked, cock thrusting against the hair and bone and skin of Jared's shin, and the incredible hotness of that made more pre-come blurt into Jensen's hungry mouth.

"Oh Jesus, yeah, gonna come, you're so fucking hot...feels so good, so fucking good...oh god, oh god... _nnnnnnnuh!!!!"_ Jared collapsed onto the bed, head thumping back and mouth wide open, gasping for breath as every single nerve in his cock and balls exploded, his mind whiting out in bliss as come shot into Jensen's mouth. It went on forever and was over in seconds, leaving him spent and panting on the bed, eyes blinking as he tried to put himself back together again, only partially succeeding, his mind shredded by the intensity of his climax.

A splash of thick, hot liquid on his leg jolted Jared back to full awareness, and he heard Jensen's long moan as he rutted hard, slicked by his release, one arm wrapped around Jared's calf to hold it tight. Jensen's eyes squinched shut and his lips parted, his cheek rolling loosely against Jared's knee. Jared's half-hard cock twitched, drained but unable to keep from responding to Jensen's orgasm, while Jensen's hips ground hard and then slowed, his come trickling down Jared's skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren ignored them for the rest of the week, and it was a relief to both of them. It was a lot of work polishing the performance pieces, but at last it was time for the final concert...and then it would be time to go back home. Jared and Jensen didn't talk about what was going to happen then, simply concentrating on their playing and focused on the concert. Jensen felt sad and worried, but poured all of his emotions into his, riding the emotional swells of the music when he wasn't watching Jared play, skilled fingers and long hair flying, especially his solos during _Scheherazade_.

The concert was thrilling. Speight guided them through the passion and power of Tchaikovsky's _Symphony Number 6 (Pathetique)_ and then the richly textured love story of Rimksy-Korsakov's _Scheherazade_. Jensen was riveted when Jared stood and played, so tall and graceful, hair falling over his face as he lost himself in the music, yet still stayed connected to the rest of the orchestra. Jensen and Jared's shared experiences had given Jensen a raft of new emotional experience, making him play with even more passion himself. It was transcendent; even as he played, Jensen felt as if he were watching above the orchestra, watching Speight's arms, Jared's fingers, all of the musicians playing their best and creating a beautiful tapestry of sound.

All too soon it seemed it was over. Jensen was drained but calm. His parents and sister fell upon him with praise and hugs, saying over and over how proud they were and how fantastic the concert had been. He looked across the hall and saw Jared with his family, similarly engulfed in hugs. Jared raised his head and looked back at Jensen, like he had felt Jensen's gaze, and they stared at each other for a few long seconds before being borne away.

Jensen drove back to Llano with his older brother, Josh. Jared went home with his family. Josh chatted about the week Jensen had missed, but Jensen found it hard to concentrate on his brother's words. His mind was busy replaying the week; the days of intense rehearsal, the nights with Jared, the new intimacy, the love that was growing inside him. Josh's chatter faded to background noise.

"Dude! You're not even listening to me!" Josh punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, of course I am." Jensen tried to bluff.

Josh snorted. "I just said that Mom is boinking the next door neighbor, so I think you were not listening, since Harvey is nice enough but about 80 years old." He gave Jensen a playful little shove. "Give, dude, what's going in? What happened this week that you are lost in space here?"

Jensen sighed. He hadn't formally come out to his family, but he thought they suspected. Time to test the waters, because when he got home, he planned to see Jared. A lot.

"I met someone."

"Hey! That's awesome! Who is she? Is she near us, so you can still see her?" Josh sounded happy. Jensen hoped he still would be in a minute.'

"It's Jared. Jared Padalecki. The violinist who played the solo." Jensen's hand tensed on the steering wheel.

"The tall guy? Man, he was fantastic." Josh's voice was admiring.

"Yeah, he's...amazing. And I think we're going to be dating. Like, we're boyfriends." Jensen kept his eyes glued to the road.

A warm hand landed firmly on his shoulder. "Jen, were you scared to tell me?" The hand shook him gently before clapping him a couple of times. "I don't give a shit. I just want you to meet someone who's worthy of you. Someone as good as you deserve. And Jared looks like a good candidate. At least he can keep up with you musically! And he's pretty damn good-looking too."

Jensen's smile just abut split his face. "Really? You don't--it's not a problem?"

"Fuck no." Josh chuckled. "And don't worry about mom and dad either. I'm pretty sure they already think you're gay, with the entire lack of girlfriends and you being so pretty. By senior year of high school someone would have at least pity-dated you." He guffawed, and Jensen freed one hand to punch at his brother. "Seriously...it's going to be fine."

It was. The announcement to his family was drama-free, except for his mother squealing about how cute Jared was, and how he must come to dinner at the earliest opportunity. She decided there would be a barbecue as soon as school let out, so they could get to know the Padaleckis; she knew who they were from school concerts and such, but she wanted them all to socialize.

Jared was waiting for him at school the following Monday. He reached a hand out and Jensen took it before they walked into school together. And that was the extent of their general "outing". Some students made faces or uttered snide little comments, but the orchestra and all of their friends just thought they were cute. Even Mr. Beaver just muttered "idjits," but he smiled under his hand before rapping his music stand and imploring them to "count, damn it, count!"

Jared suggested he and Jensen play together for senior recital. Jensen had the further idea of having Chris join them on bass; he had watched some amazing videos by Simply Three, and thought it would be really fun to play some of their arrangements instead of traditional classical pieces. Mr. Beaver signed off on them once he watched the videos, saying all the classical elements were there and to “rock on out.”

And they did. They ultimate selected three pieces, all arrangements from Simply Three. Jensen's pick was One Republic's _Counting Stars_ , and Chris chose Hozier's _Take Me to Church_. The applause was resounding, so the trio came back out and played the song Jared wanted, _Wake Me Up_ by Avicii, to end the recital on an upbeat note.

Afterward, they were mobbed with their friends and family congratulating them on a marvelous performance. Even the stolid Mr. Beaver shook their hands very hard, and Jensen thought he heard a little sniff, although when he told Jared about it later, Jared was positive he imagined it.

Finally Jared managed to pull Jensen and himself free from everybody, tugging him to the parking lot and Jared's truck.

"Let's go for a drive."

"Where are we going?" Jensen happily hopped into the passenger seat. The night had already been so fantastic, and now he was going to have some Jared-time too.

"I have an idea," Jared said, and smiled mysteriously.

They drove way out into the country, listening to the radio, holding hands. Jensen felt very content.

Finally Jared pulled off the road and drove down a dirt lane. He parked the truck under a huge maple. "We're here!"

"Where's here?" Jensen got out, shaking out his legs and looking around. They had just come through a little wooded area, and were now in a small field ringed with more trees. It was very pretty, and very secluded.

“Somewhere where we are completely alone. Just you and me, Jen.” Jared gave a full-dimple smile and winked.

"Mr. Padalecki, just what do you have in mind?" For all that their parents were fine with them dating, between the recital and school winding down, private time had been scarce. Jensen hoped that this meant what he thought it meant.

"Beer first." Jared reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a big quilt with one hand and a small cooler with the other. 

They spread the quilt out and lay on it, watching the stars and drinking a beer. Jensen pillowed his head on Jared's shoulder; Jared tucked his arm around him, and he thought he'd never been so happy.

"I'm happy," whispered Jared, just like he was reading Jensen's mind.

Jensen laughed. "That's just what I was thinking."

Jared tilted Jensen's face to his and kissed him slowly. "If you'd like, I can think of something we could do to celebrate our happiness with." He winked and flashed his dimples.

Jensen stared at him. "You did not just proposition me with a cheesy line like that, Jared Padalecki." He pretended to turn away in a huff. "Lucky for you, I'm easy."

Jared rolled him back so they were facing each other. "I know it was cheesy, but I do really mean it. I'd love for us to make love here, where it's so quiet and it's just us and the stars and the trees. If you--if you think you want to. I can wait."

Jensen pressed himself against Jared, jeans already getting tight. "What do you think?"

Music:

Tchaikovsky's [Symphony #6 (Pathetique)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHAfvUFtCIY), Wiener Philharmoniker, conducted by Herbert Von Karajan

 

Rimsky-Korsakov's [Scheherazade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPtqRjirC6o), Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra conducted by André Previn

 

Simply Three performing:  
One Republic's [_Counting Stars_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdkVzkIGjp0)

Hozier's _[Take Me to Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FMa6jWqO8E)_

Avicii's [_Wake Me Up_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSs2cR2Tvuk)


End file.
